


Too in Love to Care

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, I drew this instead of working on my thesis help, M/M, NSFW Art, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: Why did Geno have to tell Sid to meet him in his hotel room after practice? Now Sid has to endure wondering what Geno has planned for him without looking too distracted, catching a glint in Geno's eye whenever they make eye contact, but never hearing a word of what to expect. All Geno will offer is a sly smile and his tongue darting out over his own lower lip...and when practice is finally over, Sid will have to hide his arousal as he gets changed to go home...and then he's going to have to hold his sweater over his lap in the bus all the way back to the hotel...and when they get there, he'll try to follow Geno back to his room and be told to wait, to change into some more comfortable clothes...so he'll change back into his gym shorts, waiting for Geno's text...and when he finally gets that text, he's gonna wonder how Geno will answer the door; will he be naked? Will he be wearing that garter Sid likes? Will his ball cap be backwards? If he looks as good as he did in the locker room after practice, Sid's gonna have to push his way inside and slam him right up against the door...
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Too in Love to Care

**Author's Note:**

> They're too in love to care about the open window)

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> But that open window shouldn't matter on the 24th floor))
> 
> If you like what you see, please consider giving my [twitter page](https://twitter.com/Hrrimaniac27art) a follow!  
> You can find some of my SFW art on my [tumblr page](https://harrimaniac27art.tumblr.com))


End file.
